destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dust Palace (Strike)
Dust Palace is a strike in Destiny. It takes place in Meridian Bay, Mars. It was exclusive to Playstation platforms until September 15, 2015. Objectives *Enter the Dust Palace *Breach the door *Fight off the Cabal *Forge ahead *Hold it down *Head to Overwatch *Expel the Cabal *Fight to the Cortex *Access Cortex controls *Defeat the Flayers Transcript {Loading Screen} *'CAYDE-6': The Dust Palace is lost to us again, back in Cabal hands. Word is they've let Psion Flayers out of their cages to dig around in the Central AI's Cortex, which means they really want what's buried in there. If Rasputin was protecting it, it's valuable. We've got to flush those Flayers out. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': According to Vanguard reports from Cayde, the Psion Flayers are already at the top of the Dust Palace. We'd better move. The fireteam heads into the Dust Palace the basement of the building. They encounter a locked door. *'GHOST': The Cabal have locked us out! I'll have to decrypt their security overrides. The fireteam sends a Ghost to unlock the door. *'GHOST': Something's interfering with security protocols. This is going to take awhile. Cabal enter the room, and the fireteam kills them all. *'GHOST': Alright, we're through! The fireteam heads into the next area and and clears the area of Cabal. Another locked door is in the way, so they send a Ghost to unlock it. *'GHOST': Looks like the Cabal got impatient. I'll get it back together! Vex engage the fireteam, and the fireteam kills them. *'GHOST': Almost there! The damage was more extensive than I thought. Cabal enter the room and attack, and the fireteam kills them. *'GHOST': I got it! Let's keep moving! The fireteam heads through the locked door and up the stairs to Overwatch. *'GHOST': The Flayers just penetrated the Cortex! We're running out of time! The fireteam clears out the Cabal in the area and sends a Ghost to scan another locked door. *'GHOST': The Flayers are inside the Cortex! Locking it down tight! Vex and Cabal attack, and the fireteam kills them. The door opens, and the fireteam continues to The Cortex. *'GHOST': You'll have to get through them to find the Flayers! The fireteam kills all Cabal in the area and activates the Cortex controls. *'GHOST': I think I can force the Psions out of the Cortex! Then they're all yours! The Psion Flayers, Vatch, Numoc, and Kolar, teleport onto the battlefield and engage the fireteam. More Cabal arrive through doors and by Harvesters. The fireteam kills all of the Psion Flayers. *'GHOST': Nice work. I'll let the Vanguard know the Flayers are dead. *'CAYDE': If those Psion Flayers were tangling with Rasputin, they are way more powerful than we realize. We better keep an eye on where the Cabal deploy those things. Who knows what their minds can do? {Mission Ends} Strike Hoard Loot *Treads Upon Stars *Arc Flayer Mantle (if Kolar is killed last) *Solar Flayer Mantle (if Vatch is killed last) *Void Flayer Mantle (if Numoc is killed last) References ja:塵の宮殿 (ストライク) Category:Destiny Strikes